The present disclosure relates to two-component developers containing toner particles and a carrier, and methods for producing two-component developers. A two-component developer containing toner particles and a carrier is used in electrophotographic image formation. As the carrier, there has been known a carrier including a carrier core and a mixed resin coating a surface of the carrier core.
There has been also known a carrier including a carrier core and a two-layer coat of an under layer and a surface layer formed on a surface of the carrier core.